Troisième étoile à gauche
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Moment hors du temps, et à flotter dans les étoiles, quand le moindre souvenir s'efface. [Source de l'image : earthxxii sur deviantart, "Undertale-the-stars-653277387" Spoil de la Pacific Run.]


**Troisième étoile à gauche**

Il se sentait flotter.

Doucement.

Comme détaché du reste du monde.

L'esprit de plus en plus brumeux, un goût acide sur la langue.

Le froid le saisissait au travers de sa veste bleue, se glissait dans son ventre, voilait ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se battre, de réfléchir, de se défendre, avant que l'être surpuissant qu'était devenu Asriel Dreemurr ne l'attire, avec les autres âmes, dans le cœur de son pouvoir erratique et empreint de désespoir.

 _Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras derrière la troisième étoile à gauche_

 _Là où nul ne va, où nul ne s'égare_

 _Autour de moi, des nébuleuses_

 _Des soleils qui se meurent_

 _Des fragments de vide_

 _Mon espoir qui se perd_

 _Quand le tien persiste_

 _Pas d'Homme, pas de Monstre, pas de Terre_

 _Juste, derrière cette troisième étoile à gauche_

 _Moi, caché dans son ombre, caché de sa lumière_

 _Préservé de toute douceur_

 _Baignant dans ses brûlures_

Je sens ta présence ; comme une boule de chaleur, à laquelle je me refuse. Trop de douceur, trop d'innocence pour moi. C'est lesté par mon désespoir que j'avance, et ton bonheur me rappelle que je ne connaîtrai plus jamais rien de semblable.

Je suis malheureux, enfant. Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas, comme moi ?

Cela ne sert à rien.

Il n'y a pas d'espoir, à la fin.

Juste le temps qui recommence. Saute. Tressaille. Se rate. Tue. Détruit – me détruit.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas froid, comme moi ?

Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas, comme moi ?

Tu devrais.

Je me sens comme suspendu dans le temps, ce temps fugitif et haineux ; comme perdu dans l'espace. Je ne suis jamais perdu dans l'espace, enfant. Je le parcours, j'en connais les raccourcis. Mais ici tout est noir, froid, et nulle étoile ne brûle.

J'ai le sentiment d'être égaré dans ma propre tête.

Où sont les autres ? Où est Papyrus ?

J'aurais peut-être dû me déchaîner plus tôt, quand Flowey s'est emparé de nous, mais cela aurait été révéler mon rôle, révéler qui je suis ; pas le petit être faiblard à un PV mais un être surpuissant et terrifiant.

Je suis sûr que tu t'y connais en mensonges, enfant ; le plus dur, c'est d'éviter qu'ils se révèlent.

Alors je me suis contenté de te regarder souffrir. Je me suis contenté de ce néant dans lequel je me glissais peu à peu. Maintenant tout est noir, et il n'y a même pas ton charmant minois pour me servir de lumière.

Le froid saisit mes membres, ma poitrine, fait enfler une douleur sourde dans mon orbite gauche. Peut-être qu'il est temps de mourir, de la main – de la tige ? haha – d'une petite fleur jaune désagréable. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe quand le Juge meurt. Qui prend sa place ?

Je repense furtivement au sourire en coin qui avait éclot sur ton visage, quand tu m'avais vu dans le Dernier Corridor. Je n'en avais pas été surpris. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que tu maniais les _timelines_. Cela faisait de toi, outre quelqu'un capable de survivre jusqu'au Roi, le responsable des tressautements du temps et de mon malheur ; ainsi que l'unique personne en mesure de me comprendre.

Cela fait de toi une anomalie, aussi.

Peu importe.

Peu à peu, je te sens t'éloigner de moi ; te détacher de ce monde. A chaque mort, tu t'en vas un peu plus loin. A chaque fois que tu tentes de t'accrocher, je t'oublie.

Je crois que j'en suis triste.

Au final, tu restais quand même quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre.

Peu importe. Je ferme mes orbites ; laisse le vide les combler.

Vide.

Le vide.

Y a-t-il déjà eu de la lumière, ici ? Autre chose que cette douleur sourde, que ce froid qui se faufile partout, que cette sensation de désespoir infini ?

Je pensais avoir vu une lumière, mais sans doute l'ai-je confondue avec une larme.

J'ai été fou d'espérer.

Abandonnons.

« Là où nul ne va, où tout s'égare »...

Un frisson secoue mon échine. Qui fredonne ?

Peu à peu, dans le vide, alors que la berceuse enfle, je sens une silhouette approcher, une lumière clignotant, oscillant entre le jaune d'une étoile et le rouge d'un cœur.

Un Humain se tient devant moi, son âme voletant devant sa poitrine, ses yeux fichés dans mes orbites vides. Son fredonnement m'est familier, tout comme la lumière qui l'accompagne. Rien de réconfortant pourtant. Trop de vide pour cela.

« Des soleils qui se meurent, des fragments de vides... »

Le fredonnement s'éteint, tandis que l'Humain se place face à moi, fixant mes orbites vides. Mon joli masque de comédien est tombé, ses illusions avec. J'ai le sentiment d'être un mensonge ambulant. Personne ne me connaît vraiment. Par conséquent, si je venais à disparaître, je ne pourrais manquer à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire tordu chatouille le coin de mes mâchoires. Je sais qui tu es, Humain. On peut effacer ton existence de ma mémoire, mais pas toute ma connaissance des _timelines_ , du temps, de la détermination.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a pas d'espoir. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

Je frémis à peine quand tu t'approches davantage. Je sais que je devrais te tuer, mais pour quoi faire... Tu ne peux pas vraiment mourir.

Et puis, ta main frôle ma joue. Familière. Réconfortante. Tes lèvres esquissent une blague, et mon sourire chatouille à nouveau mes mâchoires, moins cynique, cette fois. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux penser me duper cependant. Tu peux tromper les autres, leur mettre des étoiles dans les yeux, mais moi...

Ton sourire donne envie d'y croire, malgré tout. La lumière de ton âme, qui réchauffe la mienne. A mon tour, je frôle ta joue du bout des doigts.

La lumière ; je la sens réchauffer le bout de mes doigts. Peut-être a-t-elle vraiment existé, finalement.

Je te sens disparaître – pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre, je suppose.

Je flotte à nouveau dans l'espace, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il est moins noir, moins froid, moins absolu.

Là-bas, au loin, quelque chose brille. Chaud, comme une promesse, ou ton étreinte d'enfant.

Je souris.

Si tu me cherches, _kiddo_ , tu me trouveras derrière la troisième étoile à gauche.


End file.
